Currently, a heating control device of a water heating apparatus is becoming more and more intelligent, for example, an adaptive energy-saving (AES) control device is used in the water heating apparatus on the market now, however, the current control device of the water heating apparatus only collects a usage timing of a user so as to heat water in advance to a particular temperature, a water consumption amount and a usage time duration of the user are not accurately calculated, and a heat preservation state in an idle time is not advantageous to save electric energy, moreover, the current heating control device has a complex structure, resulting in a high cost.